Rachel has a twin sister
by takara410
Summary: Rachel and Serenity.They could not be more opposite of twin sisters, while one puts thugs in jail the other kills demons and werewolves.Serenity is back in Gotham, she came to kill ghosts and supernatural not stop Crane and help the Batman.Plus Bruce is getting close, and her kids don't like that. Not a rachel and bruce story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Rachel was walking with Harvey "So, do you want to grab lunch?" Harvey asked holding the door for her.

"Sorry can't, sister is flying in with my niece and nephew."

Harvey looked at her shocked "I didn't know you had a sister."

Rachel nodded her head "She's my twin, she travelled the world with our father while I stayed with our mother. She's a lawyer as well but it wasn't her passion being a doctor was. She left America and never looked back, I fin ally convinced her to come back home. Though I can't tell mom about her."

"How long has she been away?" Harvey asked as they were getting to their cars

"Ten years now." Rachel said

They soon heard a motorcycle come speeding along .Harvey moved in front of her to protect her through Rachel shook her and pushed away from him. The driver stopped in front of them turning off her bike and took off her helmet.

She looked just like Rachel, if Rachel had black hair and green tips and wore black lipstick. She was wearing a skin tight outfit as she got off her bike and hugged Rachel.

"Serena Angel, I was supposed to pick you up!" Rachel said after they hugged

"We got an early flight." She said shrugging her shoulders, she shook Harvey's hand "As you heard I'm Serena Angel you are the White Knight Harvey Dent right?"

He shook her hand nodding his head "Yes, but you can just call me Harvey, have you been in Gotham long?"

"No I just dropped the kids off Rhonda's house, and came to see my sister."

Rachel looked at her "Rhonda Arbuckle? She is on house arrest for drug possession, why are they there?" She said mad.

Serena rolled her eyes "She is their aunt as well, plus duh the thing on her ankle isn't a fashion statement plus the house is protected."

Rachel shook her head "Bring my niece and nephew to Le's Ritz Luna, you remember the place right?"

Serena nodded her head, getting a water bottle off her bike and swallowing. "Yeah, do they still have that awesome macaroni and cheese?"

Rachel smiled "Yes, though they have other things, I will have a table reserved be there by nine. I don't want to keep the babies up for long, alright."

Serena put the water back scoffing "They are six and eight they don't like to be called babies. So use it every chance you get. I assume you will be there as well Mr. Dent?"

Serna asked leaning on her bike, though the tone left no question.

"I would hate to intrude; it's a family thing so-"

"Stop making excuses you will come. Plus I would love to get to know the ma working with my sister." Serena said walking closer to him until he hit the wall.

Harvey nodded putting his hands up in surrender "Ok alright I will see you and your wonderful children at nine."

She smiled and clapped looking to Rachel "Alright I will see you two at nine, is Bruce at work or at the manor?"

"The manor is being rebuilt, he is staying somewhere else, let me get your number."

Serna nodded "Great." She took her phone out her bra, handing it to her sister, and Rachel took her phone out her bra, giving it to her sister.

They put the numbers in the phones and gave them back "Bye Sis, Harvey." Serna said watching them as they left.

"Excuse me?" She heard a man say as she got on her bike, about to put on the helmet.

She looked to him "Yeah?"

"I could not help but overhear, your Rachel Dawes sister?" He said shocked

She nodded "Yes, I am Serena Angel Dawes, and you are?" She asked looking him up and down.

He took out a card "Jonathon Crane."

She took it and scanned it "You work at Arkham Asylum fascinating." She said impressed

"I could not help but hear your sister, you're a doctor correct."

"Yes, why are you offering me a job?" She asked sitting on her bike

"Yes, I am head of the facility as you noticed, so I was wondering if you would like a job."

She looked at the card and then him "How much time will you give me to think about it?"

"Until tomorrow midnight." He said truthfully

"I'll think about it, bye." She said and put on her helmet and started her bike and drove away.

Crane watched her leave, he did not know Rachel had a sister she never mentioned her though she has been gone for years.

Rachel and Harvey

"You two are very different, you really fit the one twin good another bad." Harvey said

"Not really, she always liked dyed hair plus what she does isn't really bad." Rachel said

"Yeah you're right being a doctor, though how come she isn't one here?" Harvey asked curious

"I told you our mother did not care for her learning to be a doctor, after our parents got a divorce they split us up. We still talked to one another though, after some time I used to talk to dad. Though when his letters stop and I got a hold of Serena she told me he was dead"

"I'm sorry about having you talk about this again." Harvey admitted

"It's okay I like talking about my dad, though tell you the truth it feels like him and Serena were always hiding something."

"Hiding something like what?"

"I don't know, though my sister always had to train she learned how to fight and went into tournaments and dad and her would always travel. They would always come back with some weapon and sometimes she got to stay up late and she would meet people who looks now just like her and they would talk about Lucifer and seven sins or gates."

"That is strange." Harvey said "Who knows you may get some answers, if you two talk alone."

She nodded "Yeah your right."

Serena drove to Rhoda's house and parked her bike on the curb. She got off and put the keys in her pocket and headed in.

"Hey Angel!" She heard people say she nodded to the people on the porch "Hey Mikey, Steven, Marie, Roxie, and Jordann!"

She hugged some and others nodded to her "So how's Gotham?"

"I found some werewolves; we need to get rid of." Steven said taking out a map and pointing to a section of some sewers.

"Oh joy, going into the sewers." Mikey said "I found some Weeping Angels of course in the natural habitat graveyards."

"Great." Serna said playing with her hair "Ok I originally came for the ghost that killing people with a heart attack."

"That's in Arkham." Jordann said he smiled when his dog came up to him.

She looked at him "Ok well I guess I say yes to the job then." She took out her phone and the card and started putting in the numbers.

"What job?" Roxie asked looking between the others who shrugged

"Hello?" Crane asked not sure who was calling him

"Hi its Serena Rachel's sister, yes to the job when do I start?"

Crane who was in his office was surprised by her call they only talked half an hour ago. He still hasn't gotten a lot of information about her.

"Tomorrow at eight."

"Ok I will see you then." She hung up and noticed their faces "What?"

"There is something off about that guy, just be careful since your dad died a lot of the other old folks died as well." Mikey said, looking at her.

"Where are my angels?" Steven scoffed "Angels, they hog tied my brother and right now changing his hair to pink."

Serna laughed "Why didn't you help him?" She asked stepping into the house

"And have my hair pink or blue, that doesn't look good on me!"

She walked into the house laughing and walked into the kitchen Rhonda was smiling at her putting a plate of eggs on the table. "Hey, how was seeing your sister?"

"Great." She sat down "She is with Harvey Dent; I know why dad didn't have her train with me. She is way too fragile for our stuff."

She reached for a sausage patty only to get smacked with a wooden spoon "Everyone has to be sitting at the table. She is your twin, who knows if a werewolf was coming at you and gun was next to her she would pick it up and shoot it."

Serna scoffed "More like shoot at it, and then I could kill it. I promised dad that I would protect her, so keeping her from knowing what does in the shadows will be the best thing."

She licked her lips as Rhoda put down some pancakes "Have I ever told you how much I love your cooking?"

Rhoda looked at her "All the time, now get your kids to stop torturing my husband so we can all eat."

Serena laughed at the older woman's request, she was hitting forty but beside a few gray hairs you could not tell. She kept herself trim and healthy, as healthy as you could be when you fight the supernatural. She walked up the stairs, hearing laughter, she pushed the bathroom door open to see Anthony's head was underneath the bathroom faucet and he had pink in his hair.

"Dante, Elvira breakfast is ready."

The two kids turned off the faucet and ran to their mother taking off the gloves and hugging her.

"Is Aunt Rachel here?" Dante asked

"No babies, we will see her for dinner though." Serenity said untying their captive.

"Thank you." He said


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Angel was sitting at the table glad when Herald had started eating so they all could. She listened to the old man, though kept an eye on her kids; they were giving some of the food the dog, who was grateful to have human food.

She tuned back in when they started to talk about ghosts. "So the ghosts I'm here for causes heart attacks, to what group?"

"I am not sure, I had some guards talk but they mostly said that the sons of bitches deserve it." Maria said eating some scrambled egg with ketchup on it.

Angel sighed and looked at the others "I have been tracking those wolves, without getting attacked may I add." Steven said sipping some coffee.

"Alright, we will stay for two months-"

"Yay!" Dante and Elvira yelled from their seat hugging her. She looked at them "Since we will be staying for such a long time, you two will be enrolled in school."

"What? Come on mom, school we will be learning a lot more with Aunt Rhoda." Dante said running to the woman climbing in her seat.

"Yeah, and plus with the training uncle Herald gives us who needs gym?" Elvira said running to her uncle whose hair had fringes of pink unevenly in it.

"Don't you angels want to meet other kids?" Herald said angel with sarcastic tone.

"Not until they make a school for hunters." Dante said

"Yeah well first people will have to believe in supernatural and when that happens I sure as hell want what we deserve." Jordann said

The other's nodded their head in agreement, "So I have to get you both into a school all by tomorrow." Angel said messing with her hair.

"Good luck." Everyone said as the kids at what was on the TV in the other room.

"Oh come on , they aren't that…bad." She said they all gave her an "oh really" look

"When I was watching your kid, let's not forget he brought a witch who was after me only because she promised him a cookie."

The others laughed.

"Not funny at the time, not even homemade cookie, store bought not even a fresh cookie. For that matter it was one cookie, not even two but one." Steven said outraged

"He said he had a good reason." Angel said smirking

He put up two fingers "One I said no to getting him some candy, two she was pretty."

"I saved your ass didn't I?" Angel asked eating some pancakes

"Yeah, though it wasn't just him let's not forget when December Elvira was born, she called me whenever, and I answered promising I would, what would happen? I will tell you what happens she would say "Daddy, when are you returning home to mommy and me?" I got so many slaps for being a two timer and hurting that little girl."

"She knows you're not her father, she would always call again and say sorry and would make you a picture." Angel said

"Oh no, I can top that I was shopping for my cute god baby nephew and right when getting a dude's number who I was bounty hunting for what happens? He throws a tampon at his face and acts like a brat." Roxie said eating some hash brown and looking to Angel

She thought about it, "He was protecting you." She said uneasy

"I got one-" – Mikey started

"Enough! I know they are devious little angels, though they are growing up to be hunter's not high class climb up the ladder socialites." Angel said

"Speaking of high class, when will you see your mother?" Rhoda asked clearing dishes

Angel sighed "Well since we are going to be here for two months and I want to see Bruce again, soon." She said finishing her food and putting it in the sink.

"Alright, I'm about to see Bruce, come back here and get them into school." She aid smiling and hugging them.

"You would have an easier day with hunting the werewolves." Steven said hugging her back

""Oh come on, we can go down and put traps in some of the tunnels." Jordann said watching as she left and kept watch on the door until they heard the engine start and saw her go by.

He looked at the other's "What?"

"You still have a crush on her, my son." Rhoda said kissing him on his forehead

"You think you would have asked for her hand, I mean you two have been friends since you were nine." Steven said smiling at his nephew

"Uncle, I don't even know if we would work out." Jordann said tired of this conversation

"Oh please you were the only person she could stand during her final month of pregnancy. Plus she had you and Rhoda in the delivery room the only other person was Rachel. She didn't even have her own mother." Roxie said as she dried the dishes

"Yeah, plus you taught the kids things only a father figure would teach .Plus they like you, most likely they will want you to come for father's day and hell just in general." Maria said as she gave another wet dish to Roxie.

"Yeah, you're right though I mean she always wanted kids, she just didn't want the demons and other supernatural things after him. Though I am a hunter , so she wouldn't have to worry, I mean you and mom worked out." Jordann said

"Yep, can't believe it will be our twenty-sixth anniversary, this year." Rhoda said sitting in her husband's lap and kissing him.

They all watched with smiles on their faces, and Jordann more to think about. He picked up his phone when he got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jordann, I need you to step in for me." Merle said

"Dude, I don't come in for another three days." He said complaining

"Look I will give you double the cash, I really can't come in today." Merle said looking at something

Jordann sighed "What's her name?"

"I will tell you when I find out." He hung up

Jordann sighed putting his phone back in his pocket "Got to go the job that pays bills is calling." He got up saying bye to the others.

"Bye kids." He said ruffling their hair.

"Stop, it took me so long to fix my hair." Dante said moving his hand off his head

"You're such a diva." She said shaking her head at her older brother, who was fixing his hair in a mirror. She looked to Jordann "Are you going hunting?" She asked scared

"No regular job, driving crazy people to Arkham."

She smiled "Okay." She hugged him and he left.

"We won't be in the same class will we?" December asked

Dante stopped watching TV to look at his sister; she was as bright as him so she usually were in his classes. Though that was at places like Gotham, here they would hate her for being so smart and young. Though she didn't fit in with kids her own age, unless they were exceptionally smart like her; a rare thing.

"Mom will make sure you are put in a place that you will feel safe, and feel welcomed; you know that." He said moving from the mirror to her and hugging her.

She smiled at the hug, only for a flash to hit them "Ahh! Oh god my eyes I 'm blind." He said moving his hands around frantic

"Oh stop, when will I see that rare sibling love?" Rhoda said looking at the picture glad it was good.

Angel had made a stop at a coffee shop, she was drinking some water while texting Bruce. They texted one another and she was coming over as she recycled her bottle she was getting ready to leave. As she walked to the doorway two dudes came in wearing masks, one was Jason the other Michael Myers. They had guns out and Michael went to the cash register yelling at the frantic teenager.

She rolled her eyes and kicked the gun out of Jason's hand, catching it she shot him in the knee, Michael turned around. She picked up the screaming Jason and used him as a shield as shots were fired. He screamed more, he got hit with more bullets, she pushed him to the ground when she heard the click of an empty gun and shot the dude in both his knees.

She walked over to him picking up the dropped gun and looked around at the stunned people "Well is no one going to call the cops?"

Soon everyone got on their phones. She rolled her eyes and looked to the cashier "Can I have two bags?"

She nodded getting them while wiping away her tears. "Thank you." She put the guns in separate bags and waited as the cops came.

"Here are the gun's." The officer took them

"Are you a cop as well?"

"Nope, self-defense classes, I would love for you to get my statement so I can meet a friend."

"Of course." He said and began questioning her as they walked out, she stopped immediately when she saw her ride was flattened by the robber's car.

"They… drove… over …my baby." She said slowly she started to have trouble breathing.

She swallowed and then looked at the robbers who were being put on gurneys. "I'm …about… to get arrested."

The officer looked at her strangely "No miss, why would you say that?"

She looked at him smiling and took off her jacket along with cellphone, earrings, and other things they would take from her when she got to the holding cell. He watched as they fell to the ground and while he was distracted, she took his baton and began beating Michael with it.

The man was screaming and cops finally got her off of him, though she got the two cops off her only to beat Jason with the baton. She soon tossed it and started to beat him, he was begging for help.

The cops did get her off of him and she even got on her knees, hands up. The cops thought it was strange that she gave up with ease, so they approached her with caution.

She was soon at a desk, she smiled at the cops. "Hey can I get my one phone call!" She yelled so loudly that everyone looked at her, she smiled at them and one person got her, her phone call.

"Hey sis, guess where I am at." She said with a tease

" .No , nope all wrong. I'm in jail and I need a ride."

Jim watched as she flinched at the screaming, she smiled at him "All shall be explained by this nice guy Jim Gordon."

She hung up as the person was yelling; she pushed her phone back "Thank you."

"Well I thought I would be thanking you, we have been trying to catch those thugs for two months now."

"You're welcome, though I am sorry if I hit you or your partner, you two were not the reason of my anger." She said looking at him

"Yes, my partner did say you were going to jail."

"Well that bike is customized and it took 125,000 and three years to build. The idiots scrapped it in minutes."

"I know your upset about your bike, but you can't beat people who are injured. They were shot in the knees; it could be shattered for all we know."

"Oh it is, I made sure of it." She said looking at him

"You know how to handle a gun?" He asked interested in her life

"I do, though I am a doctor, I know how to hurt someone easily, plus I took self-defense classes." She said proudly

"Serenity Angel Dawes!" Rachel yelled walking towards her

Angel turned and smiled though she swallowed she did not expect Bruce with her.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

"Sister, I hope I did not ruin your day." Angel said while smiling

"Zip it!" Rachel said smiling at Gordon while hitting her upside the head "What did she do?"

"Ow!" She rubbed her head while looking at Bruce "Aren't you going to be my knight in shining armor?"

He shook his head smiling "What, so she can hit me?"

"She stopped a burglary single handed but then attacked them, apparently they trashed her ride." Gordon said

"It took two years to make; they probably wrecked it in two minutes." Angel said with a sigh, she unfolded her arms looking at Gordon "Since my ride is here, what is the fee?"

"Sister-"Rachel stared

"No I only called you to pick me up; beside I have to find a good school."

"A good school?" Bruce and Rachel asked while looking at one another and then to her.

She stood up "Yes, for my kids December Elvira, and Dante Ian."

Bruce looked at her shocked "Wow ! I-I wow! Rachel why didn't you tell me your sister had kids." He said looking at her.

"Bruce, you have only been in Gotham for three weeks, my sister has been gone for ten years. She came back to Gotham, to have them both here."

"Mother, wouldn't shut up, either. The way she acted you think she was the one pregnant." Angel said while looking a Gordon "So the charge?"

"You did help us, just no more attacking people who trash your ride." She nodded her head

He sighed rubbing his eyes "You can go free,though we will keep an eye on you."

She nodded her her head while getting up "I can't promise that, this is Gotham after all."

He nodded going to get her confiscated things. She looked to Bruce, who was still open mouthed, she smirked while closing it. "Well Bruce by your reaction of the kid's I still look hot as ever."

He just swallowed nervously nodding "So where have you been?" She asked the curiosity in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asked mouth dry

"Rachel said you haven't been in Gotham for eight years, so where have you been?"

"All over the world, I was once in jail a few times." He said

She looked impressed "You? Mr. Bruce Wayne in some third world country jail, I wish I could see that."

"You never told me you were in jail." Rachel said looking at him cross.

"I didn't want to worry you." He said as Angel grabbed her things and they headed out.

"So your ..kids how old are they?"

She shook her head "Oh no, I haven't seen you in years, you will see them tonight at dinner."

Bruce stopped walking down the stairs "They will be there."

"Yes, along with Harvey." She said smiling and looking to Rachel.

"If it's a family get together will your mother be there as well?" Bruce asked though he noticed she stopped walking.

"No, let's talk more in the car." She said getting in the back seat; Rachel was shocked that Bruce pushed past her to sit with her sister.

She slammed the door close and noticed Alfred was smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Alfred! It is so good to see you hopefully while I was gone you did not forget how to make those awesome milkshakes." Angel said

"How could I forget, you had me make you one after each meal until your mother caught on." He said driving into traffic.

"Alfred since were stuck in traffic, you wouldn't mind making some calls to find some elementary school's would you?" Bruce said

"Of course not sir, may I ask why?" Alfred asked not liking being out of the loop

"They are for my children the oldest one is Dante Ian he is eight and December Elvira is six. My son is a math prodigy and my daughter has eidetic memory so they can't be placed in a normal school."

"Eidetic memory?" All three asked looking at her.

"Yes, it means everything she has ever, read, seen or heard is permanently in her head. So if I can help it I would rather she goes to a school for the gifted."

"Amazing child you have, what about your son?" Bruce asked

"Math prodigy, he thinks it's fun to go shopping and beat the machine it's so cute. Which is why he will be going to the same school, normal school he would be picked on and momma wolf will come to the school and raise hell. I have videos of both of them since they were born."

"I truly can't wait to see your children." Bruce said.

"Good, and if you promise them something they will hold you to it." She looked to Rachel "Right, sister?"

Bruce looked at her confused "I promised them I would take them to Disneyland and let them get whatever they wanted. On the way back to the plane December didn't stop singing, now I know why she knew so many and she was only four."

"Your son Dante, would he be interested in business when he grows up?" Bruce asked looking at Angel who was staring out the window.

"When doesn't he." She thought sadly, she looked to Bruce with a smile "I am not sure, you would have to ask him."

He nodded though he noticed the sad look in her eyes. The car ride was moving and Alfred has found a school, as Rachel and Bruce talked Angel just stared out the window, commenting every now and then.

Alfred looked at his charges, how they have grown yet still the same. Bruce and Rachel laugh and smile while Angel had the whole world on her shoulders. How she had _freedom_ look in her eyes, yet something tied her down.

They arrived and as Angel thanked Alfred she liked the school since the front children were painting on the school.

"I think I found my school." She said skipping into the building.

Bruce followed after smiling while Rachel was wondering why she started to feel jealous.

"Hi, I want to sign my kid's up." She said to the front desk

"We don't accept just any-"

"An eight year old math prodigy and a six year old with eidetic memory" She said knowing what would come next but interrupted her "I can bring them in tomorrow and you can test them."

"Ok, we will also need the paperwork as well."

She nodded taking her phone out her purse "What is the school email address?"

The lady told her and she sent it with a smile "Alright, what next to fill out?"

"Housing information." She nodded taking a pen out and sitting down with Bruce, Rachel and Alfred.

She stopped when she had to face her problem she cursed. "I don't have a condo yet and they will get put down if I put where they are crashing." She whispered, but knew she would have to. Bruce stopped her from writing.

"Use my address." She looked at him "Bruce, I am not going to use you like that, no." She said shaking her head.

"You won't be, I mean since you will be staying longer." He said taking the clipboard and writing down his home address.

She sighed taking the clipboard back, looking at his hand writing "I can just crash with Rachel, I mean she has to put up with me."

"I would love-"

"No, with her job, I don't know much about kid's but if they are anything like you growing up, they won't want to go to bed, or randomly scream frustrated. Rachel would not be able to memorize her files with all that noise." Bruce said cutting her off.

Angel huffed; she looked to Alfred "You helped raised me, are you ready for one third of the second generation?" She joked

"I am sure I can manage." He said smiling at her

She nodded and then filled out her work info but Rachel grabbed it from her and looked at it. "I really feel like we are back to "study sessions" like when we were children." She said complaining.

"It was a study session we were just studying off your notes and homework." Bruce said smiling

"You are going to work in Arkham? Why! With Who?" Rachel asked, concerned, worried and excited."

" In order, yes, Crane offered me a job and Crane again." She said taking the clipboard back and getting what she needed.

They headed back in the car, as soon as the car started Rachel voiced her opinion.

"You can't work for Crane?"

"Why not?" Angel asked

"He's a bad man."

"Rachel I can take care of myself, besides he didn't seem all that bad."

Bruce was listening to the exchange he remembered the nightmare of the fear toxin, gave him. Though his thought's stopped when he heard that. "You met him?"

Angel raised an eyebrow as they both asked the question "Yes, it was right after I met you sister."

"You shouldn't take the job, he is doing something bad." Rachel said trying to get her point across.

"Look I have my reasons for wanting this job alright, now can we please drop it!"

"If you sister-"

She looked at Bruce "I said drop it!"

He nodded and the car was silent, soon Rachel though about her niece and nephew "So she can remember everything?"

"Yes, why?" Angel asked looking at her sister, wondering what she was getting at.

"Does she remember what mom called her and her brother?"

"Yes, she used to cry a lot when she was younger, the pain of her grandmother hating her hurt too much. My son just messed with her number in her bank account, which I had to get him to switch back."

"Your mother doesn't like your kid's?" Bruce asked shocked

"No, the whole no husband thing it kills her. She stayed in the hospital, came in with other's saw I had no ring and was with no one and she called my little boy a bastard child before leaving."

"Though you were prepared the next time." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Yes, I was when she turned her head after calling my little girl a bastard; I threw a softball at her head."

Bruce chuckled and was relived she was not spoken for. "So do we want to surprise you children by having rooms prepared for them? "

"Yeah we should, that would make them feel at home." Angel said

Rachel mentally groaned, she didn't want to leave them alone but she had to be at the courthouse .Alfred knew this, and they neared it.

"Sis, are you going to help, December is still in the princess age?"

"I'm sorry I can't I have work to do." The car soon got to the curb and Alfred stopped the car and got out.

Angel waved at Harvey and he waved back, shocked to see Bruce, smiling and waving at him.

"I though he didn't like me."

"I told you he did." Rachel said, though had her doubts. They walked into the court room.

Angel smiled at her success they finished the last room, her daughter's. Though Bruce said he might go color blind with all the pink in the room.

"Bruce, I really think you should have let me pay for something." She said as took a spoonful of some more of Alfred's milkshake.

"You really want to pay for something." He asked her

She nodded; glad she wouldn't feel useless "Yes!"

"Alright." He took her milkshake and started to eat it with a smirk "Now you are paying for it, kissing me on the cheek saying you "really, really liked me" and left with your dad only for me to never see you again."

She was about to speak until he told her of that memory, she remembered how before she met Bruce she also talked to Rachel. She was studying; she gave her the necklace, the one their father gave to her. It had a protection spell on it. On many occasions she would have needed it, especially when she was still weak from giving birth. Though her or her sister, she would be okay getting ripped to shreds.

She blinked looking to see Bruce's face "Your right I do deserve this punishment, though it is true I liked you."

He walked over to her "Then or now?"

"I do know I love you but right now in the category as family. Two people in my heart right now, I would die for are my kid's." She said tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at him.

He hugged her "I always knew you would be a great mom." She enjoyed the hug, so many people gave her compliments and they were great. Though from Bruce e it was as fi he knew the hardships she had faced. With Rachel she has to sugar coat her treatment of things, but with him she could tell him how things got.

She then eased out of his arms "I need to go clean myself up and we need to go get the kids."

Bruce nodded and waited for her, they drove to Rhoda's house. He drove the car and the kid's looked at the man.

"Who are you?" Dante asked suspicious of the man, driving."

"I am Bruce Wayne, who are you?"

"Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy from Gotham City. When eight years old, he saw his parents get murdered in front of him. You disappeared and came back threw a party and then burned down your family's mansion in a drunken stupor." December said closing the door then putting her seatbelt on.

Bruce was shocked by what the child said about him, he noticed Angel mouth "I'm so sorry."

"December where did you hear such a thing?"

"Gotham news." The little girl said smiling at her mother

"I am sorry, that is why I want he rot go the school another thing is that she cant' hold herself to control it."

"It is alright I have been called worse. If she can't help it she can't help it." He then started the car and they drove to the restaurant.

The family looked at him; they were shocked when he was so forgiving in what she said. Most people were ready to yell and scream. He just took it in stride, she looked at him "Something truly happened , for you to change." She thought, she looked at her kids who also had confused looks on their faces.

"So does he like mom?" Dante asked, his sister had a way with people

She stared at him as her m other and him talked she nodded, smiling. "Cool, we can get away with murder."

She smiled and looked at the city that mom always talked about.

End Chapter

I will have my own type of supernatural monster things like for instance some witches are helpful and nice except for the occasion child kidnapping.

Also should Crane get a crush on her as well as he works with her, or should he find out what she is really doing and starts to have flashbacks of his grandmother beating so she will be a hunter who everyone will say went crazy and saw everyone as a demon and their will be a chapter or two about that.

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own

Dante helped his sister and mother into their chairs, and smiled at Harvey Dent and his aunt.

They thanked him. Dante shook hands with Harvey Dent, Harvey was shocked by how firm it was for a child.

"So Dante, December what are some of your interests?" Harvey asked looking between them.

"Elvira." She said looking up from her menu

"Excuse me?" He said

"I'm like my mom; I want you to use my middle name." She said looking at him.

He nodded "Alright…Elvira what do you like?" Harvey asked while staring at Angel who was also looking at the menu.

Elvira was about to start until the server came.

"Hello, my name is Lexi and I shall be your server today. What can I start you off with?" She asked looking at the adults.

"A California Merlot for all." Bruce said looking at the adults, who nodded. He put down the menu.

Lexi nodded looking to the little kids.

"Sprite." Elvira said smiling

"Same." Dante said

"Can we have the macaroni and cheese for appetizer?" Angel said with a smile

"It is really good." Bruce said

"That's all mom talks about when she makes Mac and cheese or any one else." Dante said

"I like Mulan, my dag-"

Dante had kicked her, she jumped and looked at him ready to yell until she saw the look her mother sent.

"I like Disney movies, video games, who are you again?"

"Harvey Dent." He said with a smirk

"Newly elected district attorney, our aunt supports your work." She said fast and clear

"Yes, I am." He said with a smile but was shocked that she knew this.

"How do-"

"Gotham news." Angel, Bruce and Dante said

Lexi came back with drinks and appetizer.

The adult each ordered steak with different side items.

"Do you have smiley face fries?" Dante asked

"Umm, I am not sure." Lexi said unsure

"If not, steak fries would be ok." Dante said "I want a cheeseburger."

"Same for fries, bacon cheeseburger." Elvira said

"Could the chef make it happen?" Bruce asked

"I will go ask." Lexi said leaving

"Thank you but you didn't-"

"How else was I supposed to get the fries?" He said smiling

Rachel was feeling jealous until Harvey squeezed her hand. She looked at him smiling.

The chef is making them right now." Lexi came back with a smile and appetizer.

"Thank you." Bruce and Angel said then looked at one another before laughing.

"So you like Disney movies especially Mulan, what about you?" Harvey asked looking at Dante

"I like video games,J-horror, and paintball."

"J-horror?" The adults asked except Angel. She was getting some Mac and cheese.

"Japanese horror, I like ones that involve demon possession and ghosts. Along with Battle Royale. I do not recommend the second one."

Elvira rolled her eyes "Three Extremes and Cannibalism brother. They are the best."

Dante rolled his eyes while getting a small size of Mac and cheese.

"Cannibalism!" The adults said besides their mother.

"Did you know of this?" Rachel asked kicking her sister

Angel looked at her sister, after her jump "Of course, do you think I don't know my own children?" She said with a smile.

"Cannibalism is horrible ,what are you doing about it?" Rachel asked

"Serenity Dawes, long time no see." A male said as Lexi was coming.

They all looked to see a man wearing an all black suit. He was nicely built, and had black hair that went to his shoulders. He was followed by a raven haired woman who was holding a toddler.

Angel stood up "Alex cross, night stand is married and with a kid."

He shrugged "I was getting old."

She turned to see his wife "I can't say I recognize you, you are."

She smiled proudly "Serenity it's me…Cindi Howser."

Angel shook her head confused "I do not recognize you."

She looked to Rachel and Bruce "Do you know them?"

"Sister you remember, you were mocking her pep rally. The coach saw and called mom and she forced you to be a cheerleader for a month" Rachel said

Angel rolled her eyes and groaned "The worst time of my life."

"Then you left and I got my spot back." Cindi said proudly

"Yes, I traveled the world with my father, learning belly dance, German, went to Japan, I also broke some hearts along the way."

Angel said and then nudged her head to her kids, Dante helped his sister out.

"Meet the two people who hold my heart."

"Hello, I'm Dante Ian Dawes ,I'm the oldest." He shook his hand nice and firm.

He looked to her daughter "I'm December Elvira Dawes, the smartest of us two."

Alex laughed while Cindi rolled her eyes.

"Just like your mother." He said kissing her hand.

"Yes." Cindi muttered

She was wearing a gypsy skirt black, and with a black t-shirt with red lettering.

"Momma can we go back to our table?" Elvira asked having her head look at their table

"Of course." They nodded to her and Alex and his family before Dante helped his sister in her seat.

"I should be going as well."

"Of course." Alex said taking a card out of hi wallet. "The top one is my home phone number." He said pointing to the number.

He beat Dante into helping Angel sit down; he smirked when he saw no ring on her finger and didn't see one on Bruce's hand.

They talked while they finished their meal.

Angel hit Bruce's shoulder "Oh my god, what time is it?" She asked freaked

Bruce was faster than Harvey "It' going on to ten?"

"Oh my god. We should have gotten you two into bed by now." She got up while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Bruce nodded to Lexi so he cold pay, Angel took take out boxes from a server. They were about to talk until they saw Bruce Wayne was putting food in one of them.

"Thank you darling." She said looking them in the eye before going back to her kids.

They headed out, but Angel stopped and came back Grabbing Harvey by his chin having her look at him.

"You be good to my sister or they'll never find your body." She said making her voice go hard.

He nodded truly scared, she looked to Rachel "Love you sis, remember don't tell mom I'm around. Wish me luck at my job."

She walked out, and found her kids were already in the car, she thanked the valet and Bruce drove off.

"So are they finally asleep?" Bruce asked turning the volume down on the TV.

"Yes." Angel said tired but with a smile on her face and sat down on the couch.

"You should be going to bed as well." He advised pressing info and it showed the time.

She groaned "Yeah, I guess your right. I still hate mornings." She let herself sink to the floor.

Bruce laughed "Come on." He got up and grabbed her arm.

"Like you can pick me up." She said looking at him. Wondering if he'd take the challenge.

"I have grown some muscle." He said and he bent down and picked her up bridal style.

He smiled at her reaction, the whole time he carried her into her room. He put her on the bed, he was still wide mouthed and eyes wide.

"Welcome back to Gotham." He said then closed her door going to the batcave.

In the morning Rachel was dressed and carrying something ,smiled at Bruce who was drinking something green.

"My sister's room?"

"It hasn't changed." She nodded and went in.

She closed the door putting her bag on a chair. She went to the bed "Wake up, sis."

Angel didn't move.

Rachel sighed, she shook her sister "Sis, wake up."

Angel groaned and moved down her bed.

"Sis don't!" Rachel groaned

The bedroom doors opened and her kids ran in jumping into the bed.

"Momma wake up!" Elvira yelled getting a pillow and hitting her mother

"That's my butt." She groaned

Rachel smiled as her sister was attacked by her kids

"Come on mom, time for school!" Dante said excited

"No,I finished school."

Rachel laughed at what her sister said

"Not for you, us." Elvira said with a smile while still attacking her mother.

"Ok, I'm up." She said getting from under the covers.

They cheered and headed out the room.

"Great kids." Rachel said

Angel nodded while yawning and started to stretch on her bed.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you with your clothes, and plus I wanted to see my sister." She said sitting on the bed.

Angel hugged her "I missed you so much."

"Why didn't you stay?" Rachel asked while rubbing her back.

"I-I it's complicated." She said breaking the hug, kissing her on the forehead and headed for the bathroom.

"Here's your outfit." Rachel said getting the bag and handing it to her sister.

"Thank you."

Rachel was looking at her watch when she got tackled by her sister.

"Thank you! Thank you."

She laughed "You're welcome."

Angel did a little spin: jeans were dark blue, and tight but it was the shirt.

"I may be an Angel but I don't have to save you."

The shirt was black and was like a corset shirt.

"One more thing." Rachel said taking off the necklace and putting it on her sister.

"No, Raye don't-"

"It's my good luck charm; you will wear it just for today." Rachel said

Angel shook her head "No, I can not take this,I-"

"Serena Angel Dawes! You will be giving it back to me after work. Stop freaking out." Rachel said yelling

"Alright fine." Angel huffed out, her sister would not take it, back. "The minute I'm off work, I will be heading to your place."

Rachel nodded "Ok."

They heard someone knocking "Enter." They both said, they looked at one another and smiled.

"The young Dawse's are eating breakfast." Alfred said then stopped to read her shirt and smirked,

"Thank you Alfred."

"That seems fitting for you miss Dawes."

She smiled looking at her sister "Thank my sister."

"Come on let's go eat." Rachel said grabbing her sister's arm and they headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning Dawson twins." Bruce said going to greet them with a hug.

He was now dressed and put on some cologne.

The hugged him, but groaned while also rolling their eyes at the stupid nickname.

They watched as Elvira took half a waffle and sausage patty. Her brother took the other half and some scrambled eggs.

"I thought I heard the end of that name." Angel said looking to her sister

"You and me both" Rachel said as they headed to the table.

Bruce sat in his seat and looked at his plate; he noticed he was out of a waffle. On instinct, he looked at Angel who was smirking while making herself some tea.

He then looked to her kids, they wore the same smirk she wears now. Though they started laughing.

"The car is ready."

"Thanks grandpa Alfred." They said running out the door.

"Not going to thank me for the food."

Dante stopped "You should be thanking us; you're single and still young…enough. You do want to be fat and have to use liposuction." He said leaving

"Dante!" Angel yelled

Rachel and Bruce laughed

"Bruce I am so-"

She looked at them wondering why they were laughing. "What?"

"Sister you were just like that."

Bruce shook his head "No- he was worse."

"I was not li-"

"To our teachers ,fathers business associate."

"We had to apologize for you." Bruce said

"Yeah, since he is taking after you, most likely he will learn tact fast." Bruce said "I have to go be safe girls."

Angel hugged her kid's goodbye, took one last look in her bag and saw what she would need and headed out the limo.

Crane watched as she came out the limo raising an eyebrow.

"This will be interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own

"Good morning Serena." Crane said greeting her and shaking her hand

She cringed mentally "I like Angel better."

He nodded and showed her to her office. They went into his office, and she sat down and looked around his office. While she looked around, he read over her resume.

He was shocked, she may be the opposite of Rachel, but she was just as impressive.

A lawyer, she only did that for a month, she has a doctorate, psychiatrists, and speaks several languages. She also knows mixed martial arts, along with kendo.

"You are quite impressive."

She smiled "Thank you, so where will I be?"

"Well all our psychiatrist positions are filled, but we do have use for you being a doctor. Our patients love scarring our doctors." He said getting up.

She smiled, getting up "I don't scare easy."

She followed him out the room.

"Wonderful." He began showing her Arkham, starting with low levels.

She stopped when she recognized one male "Isn't he a mob boss?" She asked acting like she wasn't sure.

Crane stopped "Yes, his mind broke when he was in jail."

She looked at him as they continued walking; he was good, anyone who didn't know a liar would think he actually meant it.

She memorized the way, and she smiled when she entered the hospital area. "Now this is what I am familiar of."

Crane introduced her to the head doctor.

"Becky, you will be soon sharing you head doctor spot." He gave her resume to Becky just as she opened her mouth.

"Though with Arkham we have our own type of rules. Therapists can have their own doctor and I am choosing you as mine. I am sure you remember the way, once Becky is done, come back to my office and I will show you your office."

He left without her saying anything.

She looked to Becky, "Impressive." She said holding the resume tight in her hands.

"Thank you. Though I do not want to intrude. I am happy to stay out of your way and focus on Crane's work."

She noticed that Becky smiled along with other doctors and nurses. "Why don't you show me to my station, and then I can find my way back."

One nurse, she smiled while walking over to her. "Hi, I'm Athena." She took her hand out.

Angel smiled shaking her hand "Angel."

Awesome. I'll show you your area, and then walk back with you."

Angel smiled and memorized what she showed her. "Awesome, now let's get back to 's office."

Angel stopped her "I know the way, please don't do anything for me."

She headed out, though she took a detour to the office.

She was walking through the oldest part of Arkham. She called Jordann "Hey, I am searching the old part first. What are symptoms?"

While walking around, she ignored the patient's cat calling her.

Jordann who was a mortician was looking at her notes "Ok, so a recent body I had was unnaturally cold. While yet having the heart attack."

"You were their?"

"On a stroke of luck, I was grilling Crane when it happened."

"Alright, I'll check for signs." She hung up

She continued walking, looking for anything. She sighed shaking her head "Twenty minutes, nothing." She stomped her foot.

She froze when she saw the terror on some patients faces. She slowly turned around; she was calm when she saw a child.

"Hi." She said with a smile

The child smiled back, but it turned cruel. "Shit." She muttered under her breath.

The next thing she knew, she was flung into the air she landed on the ground on her back. Air knocked out of her lungs, she started breathing once she could.

She kept her eyes close, her stomach was doing flops. She felt cold, as if it was winter. She slowly opened her eyes. The child was in front of her, she got a closer look. The child was blond with blue eyes, the clothes were singed.

"Fire." She said the child screamed and disappeared.

Angel got up, and headed back to Crane's office. She couldn't hear as well, thanks to the screech.

She knocked on Crane's door, and waited for him to say enter. While doing so she was checking her phone. She took in a breath of air, when the door suddenly opened.

"I said come in." Crane said upset

"Sorry, got a sudden text from my sister." She said looking at him.

He nodded "Let me show you to your office." He said leaving the office, while staring at her.

She stared back, liking the challenge.

"I like this one." Scarecrow said

"Let me grab my bag, so I can make it more personal." She said walking past him, and grabbing it. Though she noticed that it wasn't as neat.

_"Shit, does she realize?"_ He asked in his head

Angel grabbed her bag and followed him. She smiled when she followed him to an office. He opened it and let her walk in first.

She looked around and put her hands on her hips. "I will need color." She huphed out.

"Do what ever you want with it, it's your office." He threw the key at her.

She caught it "Thanks. So how about we talk about patients."

"Actually, I can't now, so how about we do this at eight."

She shook her head "I have dinner for my kids to make."

"Not going to have your butler make it." He said with snide

"Please, I just now have him, before that it was me, myself and I. Is eight the only time, you have?"

"Yes."

She bit her bottom lip "I make dinner for you and we eat while discussing our cases."

"What about your…children?"

She lightly laughed "They will only ask if you have a patient who is a cannibal, or knew one?"

"Cannibal?" He asked intrigued

She smiled "Yep .Now about furniture, where do I get a good chair?"

"A good one, your own cash. One with four wheels and nice back support, you have to be here for more than a year."

She nodded "Alright. So dinner at my temporary place, what are you hungry for?"

"Ange-"

"No!" She shook her head, walking over to him "I will not take no for an answer! One thing my mother always taught me was the way to make a man smile is a home cooked meal." She walked closer to him, she smelled his cologne and he smelled her perfume. At first he thought it would remind him of Rachel. Angel's perfume was different than what her sister would wear.

Rachel's was flowery, and irritated the sense, while hers was opposite.

"Hot Leather by Mark Buxton." She said smiling at him

"Interesting." He said

**"Kinky."** Scarecrow said

"So what would you like for dinner?" She asked again

"Steak."

"Awesome, how do you like it?"

"A little pink."

"Just like my son. Well I'll get started on my office, I shall not keep you any longer."

He nodded and headed out, closing the door for her.

She got a notebook out and started writing what she wanted for her office. When she was done, she called Jordann.

"Hey, we have a problem."

Jordann sighed "Alright talk to me."

"A ghost child, in the older part of Arkham. She popped up when I stomped the ground in frustration. She was blond with blue clear eyes. The girl's clothes look like she died in a fire."

"Alright" Jordann said sighing. "How's being normal?"

"Great, so on the top of your head, you have anything?"

Jordann laughed "Do you know how many fires hey had their?"

"I was afraid you would say that."

"Be careful children ghosts, are-"

"Forget of how they died, but not this one. I said fire and she disappeared."

"Alright, I'll check her out." She hung up.

Angel called Alfred "Hey Alfred, I just want you to know I will be cooking steak, tonight."

"Are you sure Angel?"

"Yes, trust me I can cook."

"I will also be getting the meat, and picking up my kids."

"Alright." Alfred said knowing the tone she used, she would do it.

"Thanks Alfred." She hung up

She called her sister "Hey sis, I just wanted to check in on you."

"Angel I'm fine."

"This is Gotham after all, can't be to careful. So I wanted to say thanks, so how about Crane vs my kids?"

"What?" Rachel asked confused

"My kid's vs a therapist, front row seat. He will want to start talking to you."

"Alright." Rachel said with a smile. "I'm in."

"Awesome, were having steak, what do you think is a good side?"

"Salad."

"Alright." She said writing it down. "See you at Bruce's loft." She hung up with a bye.

Angel walked around Arkham; she talked to some of the guards. Some said they saw things others didn't. She went to the yard, she walked around. She ignored the cat calls, though one guard was about to grab her ass.

She swiftly turned around and grabbed his hand pulling him out his seat. She hit him in the stomach, then the Adams apple. She then kneed him.

"If you ever try that with me r any other girl, you'll be a girl. Catch my drift?"

He couldn't nod so he showed a thumbs up.

She looked at the bleachers "That goes for the rest of you as well got it!"

They all nodded and she walked away. She groaned when she found nothing, she was going back in.

A patient stopped her "Thank you."

"Thank you, for what?" She asked unsure

"He harasses the women here. Hopefully thanks to you he'll stop."

"You're welcome…what's your name?" She asked looking at the number

"It's Nellie." She said taking her hand out

"Angel." She shook it "My office is on the left of Crane's, my door is always open for you."

She headed out and went back to her office, she opened her office and sat in her horrible chair.

She grabbed a pen and began playing with the pen. She sighed and then threw it. "I'm bored."

She got up and walked to where she found the ghost child. She sat down in the middle waited.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own

Angel POV  
Crane had came right on time,I owed my kids a dollar he would be here early he would seem the type.  
As we went through the cases, I noticed how he didn't stare at anything.I thought I would catch him off guard, still have dinner.  
Though the one thing I am worried about is how well me and my sister's acting will 's not like we have had the time to practice and plus we have been apart for so long I hope we still have our bond.

I showed Crane the half bath so he could wash up.I smiled when my sister came walking with the kids.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" I asked mad but surprised

"I wanted to see my niece and nephew along with my twin, since when is that a crime?" She asked looking me up and down.

"I wish you would have called first." I said irritated

"Why?" She asked curious

"I am making dinner, not Alfred." I say with true pride though I moved my eyes to the half bath.

"I'm sure Bruce, doesn't mind me hanging out, right Bruce?" She said with a scoff and walking to the bathroom door.

She jumped when Crane opened the door and they smile instantly went to a frown.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with disgust, not even trying to hide it

"I am working with your sister, or did she not tell you?" He asked with a smirk

I smirked mentally good were getting him in a false security.

Rachel looked at me mad "No, she failed to mention that you were with my niece and nephew."

"Really,that's not shocking she did say you two weren't close." He said looking at her with distaste as he walked to me.

I put my hand on his arm and my grabbed my sister's hand "You two won't be , you will talk with your niece and nephew, Crane and myself will talk." I head into the dining room,where my children are already eating.

I clear my throat , they clean their faces while getting helps Rachel, and myself while Crane helped Elvira in her seat.

He was shocked she thanked couldn't cover that up to fast.

My kids were watching Crane as he ate, they were looking at him with tried several times to start a conversation,but they weren't interested.

Crane couldn't take it after his third bite and looked at the children. "Yes?" He asked tired

"Do you know a cannibal?" My little girl asked fast and excited

"Have you eaten with a cannibal, what part did you eat?" My son asked also excited

"Have you ever had a mental patient who was half cannibal half not?" Dante asked jumping out of his seat

"Since you work at Arkham, have you seen an ghosts?" December asked with a big smile

Dante scoffed "Ghosts are a dime a dozen, now back to cannibals." He said serious like

Crane looked at me, I looked like I just remembered something "Oh yeah, my kids are just a little...different." I sipped my drink

He looked back to my kids who were now grabbing onto both of his arms. "I am sure you want to talk to your aunt." He tried looking uncomfortable

They shook their head "No way, you get to talk to crazy people and see cannibals your cooler than her." Dante said rolling his eyes and pointing at my sister.

"Yeah,plus you get to see ghosts, and you have met the craziest dude of them all ...Batman!" December shouted

"Batman!" Rachel and Crane yelled

"Yeah, I say he has multiple personality disorder, and something bad happened to him as a child possibly a dem-" She jumped up

Dante rolled his eyes after he kicked his sister,he looked innocent.

"A... death in the family." She said looking at Crane "What's your professional opinion?"

"You don't want it." Rachel muttered loudly

Crane looked to the little girl, shocked that she had the same conclusion as he had other theories those were the first two he came up with.

"Most likely he has loved ones." The little girl said

"What makes you say that?" He asked curious

"Why else would you wear a mask, for a symbol and so they don't see your face." She said smiling at him.

She got in his face "Do you want to see my theory board?" She asked hoping his answer was a yes.

"Sweety, we have work-" I tried

"It's only if he says yes mommy." She pleaded looking to her mother and back at Crane with the puppy pout.

Crane didn't want to see it, but the eyes the little girl gave to for some reason couldn't say no.

"Show me what information you have." He said wiping his mouth and following her

"You'll regret it." Her brother said as they headed to their room

He noticed how the little girl's shoulders slumped and then he head a smack sound and him saying "Ow, mom." Along with another slap "Ow aunt Rachel."The little girl giggled a little,though it seemed forced.

She showed him to her room and knew her mother would be along had never been in a child's room so he noticed how some books were about ghosts,demons and found a fairy tail book though it was The Brothers Grimm.

She showed him her theory acted as if her didn't see things about demons, and a family tree of her he looked at the batman one mainly.

"Impressive for a child your age." He said looking at the girl

"Thank you." She beamed

December felt really proud, hunters appreciated her knowledge but saw it as couldn't just stop learning was a part of her to have a knowledge a man who had a hard up bring like her would understand.

"Well, hopefully you didn't bombard him with Batman knowledge." I teased at the door.

Crane turned to me "No, she is quite knowledgeable for her age."

"Tell me something I don't know of my child Crane,not something that is clear as day." Angel said walking to her daughter and kissing her head.

"Though you appreciate it unlike others, I will admit that." She picked up her daughter whispering in her ear.

Her daughter's face lit up "Really!"

Angel nodded with a smile. She put he daughter down, who ran to Crane.

Crane wondered what would she want. "My mom says you have a library that's open to the public."

"Yes, it is." He said looking to her and her mother

"What times are they open?" My little girl asked

"Monday-Thursday, special times on Sunday." He said

She ran back to her mother "Now can I come to your job, for school?"

"Alright, but no cannibal hunting!" I said with a strict tone

She stomped her foot "Fine." She crossed her arms mad.

"What! No way does she get to meet a cannibal before me." Dante complained walking in with Rachel

"Your going with Aunt Ray to work!" His sister pointed out

"Where will I see a cannibal their?" He asked with an eyebrow raised

"You'll most likely meet a psycho." December pointed out

"Pft. Were in Gotham that's like having mostly pennies for change." He grabbed onto Crane "I want to meet a cannibal to."

Crane jumped a little,what's with the children touching him.

"Your not smart." She said crossing her arms

"Your to young." He retorted back

"I am going with mom, that's final." She said stomping her foot

"Children!" I yelled loud and both jumped and looked to the floor ashamed.

"December will be going with me to work, and Dante you shall be going with your aunt to work." Angel said harshly walking to the quiet children  
I went down to knee level, having them both look at me "Do I make myself clear?"  
They nodded their heads.  
I smiled and the room seemed warmer "Good,now dessert for Crane and myself while we finish work,children will have desert in their rooms, and sister I will walk you out."

I made sure to say sister with edge in it.

I kept up the long distance relationship until I closed the door.

I squeezed my sister tight "So, how did you like the show?"

Rachel laughed "Your children grabbing onto MR. twenty feet is my personal was so hard not to laugh."

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, and got some of my food" I said taking off the necklace. "Here you go." I urged taking the necklace off

Rachel took it sighing " fine."She turned around,so I could put it on.I had her turn around

"Gorgeous." I said and then hugged her

"So what should I know about my nephew?" Rachel asked biting her bottom lip

"Make sure to keep an eye on him, and please keep him away from any psychos and don't let him out of your sight." I stressed.  
Rachel nodded "All right."  
We hugged goodbye


End file.
